Oracle of Delphi
by LadyHazellyn
Summary: Rachel Dare does not need any boy. That was what she thought before she met Octavian, Augur of New Rome. She hates him, but it s hard to deny feelings for someone so similar to you...
1. Not cute

The Oracle of Delphi

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like, if he hadn´t died. If Luke Castellan was still alive...maybe she wouldn´t be the Oracle of Delphi...maybe she would be happier.

What, if she, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, would be a normal girl? On a normal High School with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Octavian...

Woah, stop. Not Octavian, she thought. Not that stupid jerk-okay, but if they were normal, maybe she and him would be dating, for they both liked Art and Poetry...no. Bad Rachel. Octavian is a Idiot, and you don´t like him. You are the Oracle. No boys. Ever. Even if they are as cute as Octavian...STOP!

She looked up from her textbook, tried not to scream. What was wrong with her head today?

From the table across hers, a girl she had History Class with on her current school, the College of New Rome, looked up, then whispered something to the person next to her.

Rachel was already used to getting bullied, for she was the only mortal person, nothing as cool like the Demigods.

She sighed, looking back on her textbook, then decided to go for a walk. She just left the College Café, when someone bumped into her.

" Can´t you watch your step?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

" You better watch who you are talking to" The voice said, and Rachel froze.

Of course, I had to be Octavian.

She sighed. " Sorry." She said.

" Oh, just a girl. I don´t think I met you before, so I don´t know your name" He said, and something inside Rachel, maybe her heart, hurt at these words.

" Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi" She said " And I already know who you are"

Octavian nodded, and his blond hair fell into his eyes, they were deep blue and pretty...not as if Rachel cared, of course not.

" Oh, you are that girl from my Art Class, aren´t you? The one that has no friends?" He said, smiled mean.

" As if you were any better!" She said, turned around and went down to the small Tiber, to sit there and think.

" Stupid Octavian" She muttered angry.

Why does it hurt her so much?


	2. The thing with the sketchbook

The weather was warm and nobody around her, on the beach, in a little bay she found, near the sea. She enjoyed being alone these days, with noone around. Not as if she didn´t like her friends, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel. But lately they all seemed occupied, with stuff they did and normal couple things. Couples. Oh, how she hated them these days.

She sighed, thinking back to the time she met Octavian outside the Campus Café, that was almost two months ago now, and lately they were ignoring each other as good as they could.

"Hey, Graeca!" She heard a voice behind her, and Drew Tanaka, followed by no other than Calypso, Leos weird girlfriend, ran up to her

Sighing, she turned around again, raising her eyebrows.

" What´s up?" She asked, frowned a bit. After all, she only wore a green swimsuit.

The two girls looked at each other, then back to her.

" Rachel, you know that Leo is my boyfriend?" Calypso asked, looked at her innocently smiling.

" Sure." She answered " Why do you ask?"

" Because he spends so much time with you. And, I really don't like you, you stupid ignorant mortal girl. So, stay away" Calypso said, picked up Rachels bag where all her stuff, her clothes and her artbook, were in, and threw it into the sea.

Then, Calypso and Drew ran away, leaving a shocked Rachel back. She started crying, still shocked she sat down, hugged her knees.

Her artbook, in which was all her work from the last few weeks...gone.

She didn´t realize, how late it was, until a blanket was wrapped up around her, and she looked up, only to see the Augur of Camp Jupiter in front of her.

" Octavian?" She asked, looked up. It was already sunset.

" Hey Rachel." He said, smiled halfway. " How´s it going?"

" What are you doing here? Why are you here?" She asked, her cheeks becoming a bit red. "Not that I mind you being here, I just didn´t expect it" She added quickly.

" I often come here especially at this time of day. And then, I saw you sitting here, and...I thought, maybe you need the blanket more than I do right now." Octavian said, smiled now.

" Thank you.." She said, smiling back at him. "And, you didn´t call me Graeca" She added, raising her eyebrows.

" Ugh. Anyways, what are you even doing here?" He asked, and Rachel told him the whole story. When he heard about Calypso and Drew being so mean, he stood up, but Rachel calmed him down.

After she was finished, he stared at her.

" Woah, they are mean" He said, and when she nodded, he blushed and quickly turned away.

" I...need to go. Bye, Rachel...I mean, Graeca...I mean, Oracle...I...bye" Octavian said, ran away, and leaving a confused Rachel.

((A/N: So, please, If you read this, review, I´d like to know if this is good or nah ))


	3. A single little kiss

**So, a little bit of Authors note: Thanks to Silverhuntress for actually reviewing to me. Thank you so much. Also, I´m a little bit bored lately, so what about you guys sending me ideas on what fanfiction to write? Anyways, enjoy Part 3!**

The next day in College, Rachel tried hard to not meet Calypso or Drew, she even avoided Leo, just to not meet his girlfriend. Actually, she did not understand what Calypsos problem was, but she decided not to think about it for now.

On Friday, after College, it was almost evening, she went to the Café, it was called "Lola´s", again, just to draw a bit. In her new sketchbook.

" Rachel?" She heard a voice just as she sat down, and when she turned around, she saw Octavian. A light smile appeared on her face, she would never forget what he did for her.

" Oh, yeah. Hi. Wanna sit down?" She asked, offered him a place on her table. He sat down.

" Sure. How are you?" He asked, and she shrugged, continued drawing, a easy sketch of Hazel´s face she started in her Art Class today.

" I`m okay. And you?" She asked back, looked up.

" I´m great! I just had a date a few hours back. You know the girl, I think. Drew?" Octavian said and smiled at her.

She didn´t know what happened afterwards, she just knew that something in her felt like it broke beyond repair, she felt like she couldn´t breathe. Drew.

" Drew...Tanaka?" She asked, her eyes widened and her cheeks became quite red.

" Yeah. She´s my girlfriend now. Rachel...Are you okay? You look like you´re about to vomit, and it looks kinda scary to be honest." Octavian said, but all she could think of was Drew. And Octavian. Drew. And. Octavian-

" Go away." She said abruptly. " Leave this table. Now." She said, stood up, she felt a single tear running down her cheek, her head spun around.

" Rachel? What..?" Octavian asked, but she already ran out, even if she didn´t knew why...

Octavian, being together with Drew.

Why did she care? It wasn´t like she liked Octavian, not in that way.

Behind her, she heard steps, and, of course, it was Octavian again.

" I told you to go away." She said, more tears streaming down her face.

" I...I just don´t understand...Rachel...?" Octavian said silently, touched her shoulder lightly.

" Don´t touch me!" She screamed " Don´t touch me...Don´t hurt me.." She whispered, turned away. " Don´t hurt me, Octavian. Please."

And then, Octavian did something she never would have expected. She stepped closer to her and kissed her lightly.

" Don´t tell Drew, okay?" He asked, smiled a bit mysteriously before turning around and walking away.

" Goodbye Rachel Dare."

" Goodbye...Octavian?" She said, her lips burning. She was the Oracle.


	4. Nightmares

**Okay, I love you guys so much like honestly. I´m just a freaky fangirl and people actually read my crazy writing. I LOVE YOU. Also, Part 4**

" Ugh, Rachel Dare." Calypso said, laughed nasty, " Look at you! The Oracle of Delphi! What a loser you are, with all your curly hair. You can´t even draw that well!"

Rachel tried to speak, but she just...couldn´t. She wanted to scream at Calypso so badly, but she couldn´t. And this was the second she realized. This was just a dream, a nightmare.

Three days ago Chiron had called her to Camp Half-Blood for an important meeting, something about Ella and her prophecies, and so she now was in her cave again, and had nightmares whenever she tried to sleep.

She woke up, screaming and crying her eyes out, she could hardly breathe.

Then, she heard her door moving and turned around.

Right in front of her stood Octavian-Chiron thought it was a good idea to put the two of them into her cave, yay- bare chested, only wearing pyjama trousers, his blonde hair all messy, and stared at her.

" Rachel...?" He asked, but she just sobbed, still crying, she was shaking.

Octavian walked to her, sat down next to her in her bed. " Rachel...what is it?" He asked, a look of surprise appeared on his face, when she, still sobbing, reached out for him.

" I..had...a nightmare" She said quietly, still crying, " I´m sorry if I woke you up."

He hugged her, and so she just laid her head against his warm chest, shaking and crying.

" It´s okay, Rachel. It wasn´t real. Whatever it was, it was only just a dream." He muttered, and suddenly, she became very aware of this situation, and she knew that she had to end it.

" Thank you" She said, tried to suppress the tears, so she could speak clearly " But you really need to go." She added.

" No, I´ll stay until you´re fine again, Rachel...I don´t want you to get hurt, after all..." He said, his eyes searching hers. Blue and Green.

" But...Drew...?" She asked, her eyelids became heavy.

" It´s okay, I won´t tell her about that, so..."

She fell asleep.

The next thing she saw when she woke up was a face, which was very close to hers. To close.

The second thing was, that she realized whose face it was.

She shrieked a bit, but careful, to not wake him up, before silently getting up to go shower.

That was what it had to be like to have a boyfriend, she thought...and froze.

Boyfriend?


	5. Moody Bitch?

**First of all, I changed the 5th Chapter, and now, I upload it again. Amen.**

 **Second, make sure to follow me on tumblr. .com (sorry)**

She stopped, thinking about that sentence again. Boyfriend...no.

Octavian had a girlfriend, and she wasn´t even allowed to date, so, why did she keep thinking about him?

Angry, she stormed into her room, where Octavian looked through her new sketchbook. How did he even dare..?

She walked to him, and stared furios.

" Just what do you think you are doing?" She hissed, grabbing her sketchbook. " I did not allow you to look into my sketches!"

Octavian looked up to her, suprise in his face.

" I´m...sorry? it laid there, and I thought I could-" He started, but she cut him off.

" You thought? Well, then maybe you shouldn´t think that much, Augur" She scowled, and even if it hurted her, seeing him hurt, she

just shook her head. Better have him hating you, she thought. Then he wouldn´t make her feel tat way-

" What´s your problem, Greaca?" Octavian shouted and stood up, then sighed. " You know what? Forget it."

" Yeah, and you know what? Go to Drew and cry to her about how mean I am, will you?" She yelled, and it felt like her heart was shattering slowly.

" Well, Maybe I do! She was right about you all the time!" He yelled and took a step to her.

" Right about what?" She yelled, took a step to him as well.

Their noses were inches apart, and she froze, looking into his stunningly attractive paleblue eyes, the pupils were like dark holes, but not the bad sort..

" She said, that you´re a moody bitch. And she was right" Octavian hissed, turned around and ran out, while she just stood there.

 _Moody Bitch._

The words echoed in her head, making her eyes go teary, and her heart limping.

Of course she could imagine Drew saying this, Drew telling Octavian about how stupid Rachel was, what she did, that she had this stupid, little crush on Percy once-

It hurt, having no one to talk to...

" Hazel?" Rachel whispered, hoping her friend would answer the Iris Message.

" Rach? Hey, what´s up?" Hazel asked, smiling at her. The now 15 year old girl looked like she jsut was outside, making sports.

" Um...yeah. Hi. I..." She said, and then, all of sudden, every dam broke. " I...Hazel, I think I like someone-A boy!" She cried, and Hazel looked

at her shocked.

" No. You´re lying. Tell me you´re lying, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You´re not allowed to-Who is it?" Hazel asked, still shocked.

" I...It´s...Octavian" She stuttered, buried her face in her head, while Hazel gasped in shock, then yelled at her, before going back to her friend mode.

" It´s...okay, Rachel, it´s not you´re fault, it´s Octavians. I´m sure, Apollo will forgive you. Or...just don´t ever think about it again, how about that? Oh...Gods,

I´m a horrible friend. Just..talk to him, I guess? Holy Hemera, that is so stupid. I-"

The Iris Message broke, because someone stepped into the room, disturbing the mist.

" Just look who we have here? You´re so dead, Rachel Dare. So, so dead. Unless... you do everything I want from you. Like, everything. And what I want from you

is easy. Just simply kill yourself, you ugly, stupid, worthless bitch." Calypso, Queen of Ogygia, girlfriend of Leo Valdez, said and started laughing.

Rachel stared at her, and slowly, very slowly, a cry emerged from her throath and she felt a hard punch against her head as soon as she

started screaming.

 _Octavian..._ was her last thought before the darkness overwhelmed her.

" Do you think she´ll wake up?" A voice asked and she blinked.

Where was she?

And who was this guy right in front of her?

Where and who and what?

She sat up.

 **Aaaand, what do you think where she is? I know it :)**

 **Today´s chapter is longer than usual, but, hey**

 **Please review, and give me ideas.**

 **LadyHazellyn**


	6. Darkness and Drawings

**Hi. So, here is my typical speech before the chapter starts, also: Self promoting me because I´m a bitch.**

 **Anyways, I wrote a Scorose fic, guys. It´s...worse. I think.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, and yes, I hate Calypso. I ship Leo and Echo, or Leo and Hazel. :)**

 **Chapter 6, by the way :D**

The guy in front of her raised an eyebrow.

" Good to see that you´re awake, Merida" He said and she tilted her head slightly.

" My Name´s Rachel" She said, and looked down the guy, who was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and chucks, he had light brown hair and nice brown eyes.

" I´m Anthony. You remember me, right? The healer from Camp Jupiter?" He asked.

" Camp...but...I was in Camp Half -Blood, and...Calypso...and...who brought me here?" She asked, her head aching from all the thoughts.

" The Augur, why?" Anthony answered " And, by the way, he will be very pleased when we tell him you´re awake...WIll!" He yelled, turning around.

" What?" The voice of Will Solace yelled back.

" Stop snogging Di Angelo for a minute and tell Octavian Rachel´s awake!" Anthony yelled and a muffled " I´m not snogging anyone" came back, but then Rachel saw

Will (and Nico, of course) walking out, holding hands.

She smiled, but then, again, a ache drove through her head and she fell over, a tear running down her cheek, she tried to hide it as good as possible.

" What is wrong?" Anthony asked, and turned to her, but when she looked up, her eyes just didn´t saw him.

But a tall, lean, asian girl. Drew Tanaka.

" Rachel! Oh my god, I just heared what happened!" She exclaimed and leaned down to Rachel.

" Calypso said you were dead. Terrible she lied, right?" She whispered so ust Rachel could her, before straighten her back again, because the Augur of

Camp Juppiter entered the room.

" Drew? What are you doing here?" Octavian asked, and Rachels heart limped for a second. " Why are you here? Why aren´t you with Calypso?" He asked.

" I just wanted to say Hi to Rachel here, maybe wanted to see you as well. Why did you leave me? For that?" Drew pointed to Rachel angrily.

" No, but because I just...I just don´t feel ready for a relationship." He said slowly, then added: " I...just...I don´t think I really love you, Drew, okay? I think. I

like Rachel more."

And Rachel woke up.

She was in a dark room, no light sorrounded her, and her head ached.

Her whole body was shaking, as her eyes normalisized through the darkness and she could finally see.

The room was filled with nothing but a small table, but, fortunately, there was a small lamp.

When she turned it on, she saw pictures, spilled all over the table, and she stopped, shocked.

It were pictures off her, and they all were drawn.. in a style she would recognise everywhere.

Octavians drawings of her, all with dates, all with a note on the top left corner.

She picked one up, randomly.

One from the month before last month.

" _I like her hair like that. Today I´m asking her out. Wait, no I can´t"_ It read and she lowered the picture, sitting down on the chair, picking another one. That one was

last week, so she was slightly shocked about the signature.

 _" I can´t deal with Rachel being the Oracle anymore..I need her. In my life"_

She silently mouthed the last sentence over and over again. That...no-

That couldn´t be possible.

They were barely friends, she didn´t trust him, and she didn´t even like..

Okay, that was a lie.

Exhausted and confused, she bursted out in tears, sobbed into her knees.

" Are you happy now, Calypso?" She asked into the darkness. " Are you happy now? I´ve lost everything. My sanity, my sketchbook. I even lost the

boy I´m supposed to hate. Are you happy now?"

 **So. Please review, because I´m sad and lonely and bored. Talk to me.**

 **Also, any ideas for how this should continue?**

 **Btw, Calypso is a bitch.**

 **Lady Hazellyn :)**


	7. Catch my breath

**Ayee, I got a few new reviews on this one, and I love all of you :)**

 **Self promoting time!**

 **Follow me on other social media such as tumblr or IG! (in my description)**

 **Also, I´m so bored, so, please review and talk to me :)**

 **Chapter 7!**

A small sob escaped her throath, her eyes burned from all the crying, and her whole body ached.

She just wanted to know now where she was by now, but nothing changed.

It could be one day she was in this room, by now, but she just wasn´t sure about anything.

The only thing she knew, was, that she would panic if she didn´t get out of here soon, and, that she maybe had to quit as an Oracle.

She missed Octavian.

There, now it was admitted. She missed him, would cry whenever she looked at the drawings, would scream at Calypso for doing that to her.

And then, suddenly, a soft tune waved through the room, she would have recognized that tune everywhere on the planet.

 _"Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheeks for the sake of the show"_

A voice crossed the darkness, and the door, there was a door! It opened!

She stood up, my legs wobbly, and walked outside, only to see a very small, very beautiful nymph standing outside.

" Hello" She said, and " Hello" The girl echoed.

Behind her, she could see a very angry Calypso.

" Echo, you idiot! I told you not to let her out! What do you think you are doing!" She yelled, slapped the girl, Echo, across the face...

In the same moment a boy, a very worried Leo Valdez entered the room.

Calypso and Leo started yelling at each other, and she ran out, into the sun of Camp...but...

It was already dawn, and when she looked around...no one was in Camp.

Worried, she looked around, and then, finally, saw everyone gathered in the Dining Pavillon, around two people

Interested, she walked closer.

" Shame, what a shame..."

" If he will take it well...?"

" Lucky for her, but now at least everyone knows..."

" No, that´s unfair..."

She made her way through the crowd, only to see Drew and Octavian having the row of all rows, they were screaming at each other, and Drew yelled-

" WELL, I NEVER LOVED YOU; ROMAN! I ONLY WAS WITH YOU TO PISS OFF DARE!" She screamed, ran away, and so did she, to her cave.

Rachel was beaming when she sat down in her living room, her head still aching from all the darkness in the room she was captured in before, but at the same moment, she was a bit happy-

Drew and Octavian broke up.

" Yeah. We broke up. Are you happy now, Graeca?" Octavian asked, and looked at her hurt.

" I...Are you happy?" She asked, her voice actually trembling a bit.

" Why would I be happy? My...Drew...we..." He said, and sat down next to Rachel, she looked away a bit.

" It´s...normal...for someone...to be sad, when...they loose someone they love I guess?" she said.

And then, she felt a head leaning against her shoulder, and a helpless Octavian sobbed against it.

" Dam, Rachel. I don´t even know if I can be happy without her ever again..." He mumbled sadly.

She looked down at him, started singing slowly, just to make him happy again.

" _Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show, now that you know, this is my life, I won´t be told what´s supposed to be right"_ She sang uncomfortably, only to feel warm lips pressed against her cheek.

Octavian.

She closed her eyes, as a single tear dropped from her cheek to the floor.

 **DUN DUN DUN.**

 **Also, the song used is Catching my breath by Kelly Clarkson.**

 **YAY**

 **And so on, review. Amen.**


	8. Cute Couple?

**Look who´s back! Me! Are you excited?**

 **Yeah, I´m excited. * Dan Howell voice***

 **Anyway...as you guys guessed last chapter...I´m Lecho trash, Lecho5evaaa**

 **I also ship Lazel :D**

 **And, Chapter 8...**

She turned away, trying to hide her face, but that wasn´t even possible, because Octavian had already spotted the tear.

" You okay, Rachel?" He asked, and she could literally feel her face beaming.

"...Yeah. Of...do you feel better now?" She asked, tried to smile a bit.

" Yes. and I´m hungry." Octavian answered. " It´s almost Dinner time, you know..? We could go together...I mean..." He said and she rolled her eyes.

" Sure, why not." She said, " But I need to change at first"

She walked off to her room, quickly stripping down the old clothes and changing into a black jeans and a green top, pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

" Geez, Graeca" Octavian muttered when she walked out, " You...look...actually not that bad" He said and she huffed.

" I hate you, roman" She said, tossed her hair over her shoulder before walking to him.

" Let´s go" He said and held out his hand, for her to take. Her heart bumped angrily against her chest.

" I...okay." She said, took his hand carefully and smiled a bit. " Okay, let´s go..." She added.

" Sure..." He said, and together, they walked to the Pavillon, until..

" Rach!" A voice called and Hazel and Frank, holding hands, walked to them. Instantly, she let Octavians hand go, looked away.

" Hey Hazel, Hey Frank" She said, smiling a bit. " What´s up?" She asked.

" Uh. We just wanted to go to the Beach, right, Hazy?" Frank asked and smiled at his girlfriend. " But then, I thought...you two make a cute couple, don´t they, Hazel?"

" Yes" Hazel said, winked at Rachel, before going away.

Octavian next to her started coughing, muttered something under his breath.

She turned to look at him. " What?"

" If we´re a couple now, Graeca" Octavian said " Shouldn´t we do Couple Things? Like, kissing?" He asked and smirked at her.

" Uh..." She said, her face becoming completely red. " I...what?"

Her heart skipped a few beats as Octavian actually leaned in, the stupid smirk still on his face.

Inches before their lips met, he stopped, and she could see the mischiev in his eyes.

" You´re not so enthustistic about this, are you, Graeca? I thought you would be happy..." He whispered and she felt her heartbeat increasing.

"...shut up" She mumbled, still looked into his stunningly attractive blue eyes...she always had a thing for blue-eyed boys, roman, blond, not Jason.

She heard Octavian laugh a bit and bit her lip.

" Are you sure we´re actually a couple? A cute couple?" Octavian whispered.

" I don´t know." She replied, and forced herself to look away, what wasn´t easy.

" I´m going to kiss you, am I?" Octavian teased her, " Are you scared, Graeca?"

And in that moment, she had enough.

She leaned forwards, pressing her lips against his for one second, wanted to pull away again.

But in that ine second, a hand was pressed against her neck, holding her close to Octavian as he kissed back-

She enjoyed it, she really did.

The way Octavians lips fit hers perfectly, the way he moved them just perfectly to hers.

If it was for her, they could stand there forever, not moving, not doing anything.

But then, behind her, a loud thud exploded, hot, like the sun, and a voice she knew way to well yelled:

" NOT MY ORACLE, YOU BITCH!"

Right in front of her stood Apollo, God of the Sun.

 **Octachel kiss and Apollo. Yep, the next chapter will be interesting...**

 **Stay tuned and have a nice week,**

 **LadyHazellyn**


	9. I m still in love with you

**Olaaaa, Octachel Fans!**

 **I´m back and full of ideas, I am very creative right now!**

 **Also...CHAPTER 9 feat. APOLLO #HazellynsApollo**

Rachel turned around, her eyes widened.

" Lord Apollo! I...can...explain..." She stuttered, blushed madly. " I...mean.."

Apollo raised his hand.

" You shut up. I´m talking to this idiot here. You. You know that she´s not allowed to be in a relationship, you know that you little twat." Apollo said and Octavian backed away.

" I...I know! But...I really like here!" He said. " Dad, please! It was just a little kiss!"

" Rachel.." Apollo said. " I think I have to take your powers from you...you know you´re not allowed to be in a relationship?" Apollo asked, sighed. " Oh, you were such a good oracle, why did you have to fall for my stupid son...-"

" Blame Aphrodite!" Rachel yelped, a tear ran down her cheek. " My powers are all I have in live! I need them...please Lord Apollo...please" She stuttered and sobbed.

" You don´t think that´s going to work!" Apollo shouted " I can´t just let you go away with that!" He yelled at her, his eyes burning.

" Please...I mean...I´m still a virgin...I...You said the Oracle has to be a virgin, but you didn´t say not allowed to kiss..." She stuttered.

" Hm. You´re right. Aw man, I wanted to have some fun." Apollo said, took a look at Octavian. " But seriously, this one? Come on Rachel you know better than that" He said, sighed again. " I...don´t know if I can leave you here. I don´t really trust you two." He said and looked at Rachel.

She bit her lip, looked away immidiately. " I´m sorry, Lord Apollo, I really am." She said and looked to Octavian. He just stared at her coldly.

" Okay..." Apollo said, then a flash appeared and he was gone.

" You´re sorry, Rachel?" Octavian asked and looked at her. " You´re _sorry_?" He asked again.

" I don´t...I never wanted to loose my powers. The ability to be the Oracle- I never wanted to kiss you!" She said, and Octavian backed away again.

" You acted like you enjoyed it, _Graeca_." He said, and for the first time, it really felt like an insult, as if it really was meant to hurt her.

" ..." She opened her mouth, but wasn´t able to speak. Instead, she pressed a hand before her mouth, stared at Octavian for almost five seconds.

" That´s what I thought" He said, turned around and left her standing there, he walked back to her cave.

She sat down, but then jumped up, after what felt like hours, her whole inside felt so numb, she felt weird, and also like she did something terribly wrong-

She lied to Octavaian, that was it, she enjoyed the kiss, she wanted to kiss him again, so, so badly, she needed him to kiss her again, or she would feel like she was dying.

She ran to her cave, wanted to run into Octavians room, but it was locked from inside.

" Go away!" She heard him saying from inside, she sat down leaning against the door. " I don´t want to see you, Dare!"

"...But I want to see you" She said quietly, leaned her head against the door as well.

" ..." The other side was quiet, but she felt him leaning against the door as well, a tear fell down her cheek.

" _What will it take to need you come back, why can´t you look at me, I´m still in love with you, don´t make my crying-"_ She sang quietly, stopped as she fell backwards.

The door had opened, and she lied there, staring at Octavians face, pale, red eyes, and a worried face.

" What do you mean, you´re still in love with me, Rachel Dare" He asked, and she bit her lip, hid her face under her hair.

" Nothing" She said quietly " Absolutely- _hmmm_ "

Once again, Octavians lips cupped hers, leaving kisses, like butterflies on them, his hand left like burning marks on her shoulder.

Without her wanting to, she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him closer to her. He sighed and smiled into the kiss-

A small thought started in her head.

 _I´m a horrible Oracle, ain´t I?_

 **so...**

 **That´s it for today.**

 **Basically, a making out chapter.**

 **Also, If you are on Instagram, spread #Hazellynsapollo so I can see if you like my story or not :)**

 **LadyHazellyn**


	10. Fireflies

***le wild Hazellyn appears* *looks through your window***

 **Hi. So, the words that are like** _ **this**_ **are a song I thought fitted well to this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10, everyone!**

She pulled away, her face burning.

 _You would not believe your eyes,_

" What did you mean with I´m still i love with you, Miss Dare?" Octavian asked. " Du you mean you feel the same thing as I do?"

 _if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep_

" Are you...in love with me...Octavian?" She stuttered, her eyes lit up, a small smile spread on her face

 _Cause they fill the open air_

" Why would you guess?" He asked, leaned down to her, a smile on his face as well. Cute, Rachel thought.

 _and leave tear drops everywhere_

She laughed silently, her face still red. "...I..." She said, and lokked around. " I´m...the Oracle, Octavian. I should not kiss you.." She stuttered.

 _You think me rude but I would just stand and stare._

" And I really should care about this, but I just really don´t, Rachel Dare. An you know why?" He asked, and took her hand, making her blush even more.

 _I´d like to make myself believe_

" Why?" She asked, locked eyes with him, with those beautiful, stunning, pale blue eyes that made her feel so relaxed, so comfortable...so...home.

 _that planet earth turns, slowly_

" Because, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I´m in love with every single thing you are. I´m in love with your hair, the way you look when you think, the way you speak- and I know I was terrible about you, and I hurted you because I was with Drew, but I´m in love with you. And I really hope you feel the same way about me. Because, and I can´t repeat it often enough, I´m in love with you. Get it now, Rachel? I really care about you, but I hate the fact that you are the Oracle, because I love you." Octavian said and tightened the grip around her hand.

 _It´s hard to say that I´d rather stay awake when I´m asleep._

She blushed, her brain spun around in her head really quickly. Octavian, the smirky, annoying, often stupid Octavian...He loved her? That...in her head, it didn´t make sense.

Nothing of this made sense, but automatically, she started speaking.

" It´s okay. I´m in love with you, as well." She said quietly, looked down to hide her red face, as she repeated it. " I´m in love with you as well...Octavian." She stuttered, looked down again.

 _Cause everything is never as it seems_

She expected nothing more than Apollo to crash down from Olympus again and take away her powers, maybe even kill her.

 _Cause I´d get a thousand hugs_

But nothing happened. And so, she just decided to smile at Octavian. " We can´t tell anyone about this, you know?" She asked.

 _from ten thousand lightning bugs_

" I know- but just, as a question...Will you go out with me, sometimes, Miss Dare?"

 _as they try to teach me how to dance_

" I´d love to" She answered and smiled.

 _A fox-trot above my head_

 _A sock-hop beneath my bed_

 _A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _[(When I fall asleep)]_

 _Leave my door open just a crack_

 _[(Please take me away from here)]_

 _'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

 _[(Please take me away from here)]_

 _Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

 _[(Please take me away from here)]_

 _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

 _To ten million fireflies_

 _I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

 _I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

 _[(They said farewell)]_

 _But I'll know where several are_

 _If my dreams get real bizarre_

 _'Cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar_

 _[(A jar)]_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _[(When I fall asleep)]_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _[(When I fall asleep)]_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That planet Earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

 **Sooo... this is a bit off an odd chapter I guess...do you like it?**

 **By the way, the song´s called Fireflies by Owl City.**

 **LadyHazellyn.**


	11. Best I ever had

**Chapter 11, guys...So, I took the opportunity to do another Chapter with a song...and, basically, all my ideas are from Silverhuntresses for this Chapter.**

Rachel looked around, sat down before the Cabin of her friend, Katie Gardener. Okay, she said to Octavian she would never tell anybody about the two of them, but...she had to.

 _Melt Antarctica, saving Africa_

"Rachel?" The brown-haired, tall teenage girl asked her, and she just stared at Katie. Her clothes, the usual orange Campshirt and her shorts both were flashing pink, the pink Drew would wear.

 _I failed algebra and I misused sometimes_

" Katie!" She said, laughed a bit " Oh gods, what happened to your clothes? Was it-" She asked, but Katie cut her off.

 _We´re at war again, save the world again_

" Travis. Who else? Gods, I hate him. Anyways, what´s up in Rachel-land? How are you? And how is it sharing a cave with that stupid-"

" He´s not stupid!" Rachel exclaimed and became red in the next second.

 _You can all join in, but you can´t smoke inside_

A smile, a wild smile appeared on Katies face. " He´s not stupid, huh, Rachel?" She asked. " You have to tell me. Everything!" She said and laughed a bit. Rachel smiled.

 _You said 'take me home I can´t stand this place'_

She smiled a bit, took a deep breath. " Uh...we´re kinda dating, I guess?" She said " But. You don´t have to tell anybody, Kat."

 _Cause there to many hipsters and I just can´t relate_

" Uh, I knew! I always knew that someday you two would finally fall in love! Oh, yes! Is Octavian a good kisser?" Katie asked, smiled.

 _You´re my neon gipsy, my desert rain_

Rachel laughed. " Katie! But, yes. He´s a pretty good kisser. I guess, so is Travis?" She asked, a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

 _You´re my 'Helter Skelter' or how can I explain_

Katie just laughed. " So. What´s the real reason you´re here, Rachel?" She asked, sat down on her bed.

 _You´re the best I ever had_

" Octavian...asked me out. To go on a date. Tomorrow. And...since you and Travis were going out quite a while...How should I behave? What should I wear? Katie, I need your help!" She begged, looked down.

 _And I´m trying not to get stuck in my head_

" A real date? Oh gods, oh gods. Okay. Okay, I´m here. So. First of all. Don´t yell at him. I did that when I was dating Jake Manson...don´t, just don´t" Katie said and Rachel laughed a bit.

 _But I read that soda kills you and Jesus saves_

" Okay. No yelling, I got that. Do you think I can just wear my usual clothes?" She asked and bit her lip.

 _On the bathroom wall where I saw your name_

" Yes, just wear...what about the cute blue top we bought at the City? And the black jeans? And I ask Miranda and Lou to do your hair!" Katie exclaimed, laughed. " Oh, I´m so excited, Rachel!"

 _You´re the best I ever had_

 _I won´t be the same_

" Not just you, Katie! Me, too. I mean... me. The Oracle of Delphi. On a real, real date." She says, her smile growing.

 _Night sky full of drones, this neighbourhood of clones_

" Okay. When´s the date?" Katie asked and Rachel started telling her everything she needed to know, which was many things, but not at least the thought, that maybe, maybe Octavian would finally ask her to be his girlfriend. Rachel hoped for many things to come true, and that was one of them.

 _I´m looking at the crowd and they´re staring at their phones_

 _They groom the coast line here, the sun will disappear (Oh God!)_

 _And maybe once a year, I think they'll clean my car_

 _Caught my reflection, drop the call_

 _I've been medicated with cigarettes and alcohol_

 _I got vertigo, no I can't see straight_

 _I got obligations though I'm usually late but_

 _You're the best I ever had_

 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head_

 _But I think I dropped my wallet in Santa Fe_

 _Lost the only picture I had of you that day and_

 _You're the best I ever had_

 _I won't be the same_

 _Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota_

 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_

 _Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota_

 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_

 _Hey Carolina, Hey Oklahoma_

 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_

 _Hey Alabama, Hey California_

 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_

 _You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_

 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head (get stuck in my head)_

 _But I passed the longest sign on the interstate_

 _Saying "Find someone before it gets too late"_

 _You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_

 _I won't be the same_

 _Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota (Oh why, oh why)_

 _I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)_

 _Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota (you're the best I ever had)_

 _I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)_

 _Yeah, I won't be the same_

 **So. The song´s called "Best I ever had" by Gavin DeGraw.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **LadyHazellyn**


	12. My love

**The darkness has a new form: LadyHazellyn!**

 **Hello, hello guys. Hello. How are you today?**

 **Anyways, as always, Enjoy Chapter 12!**

Octavian didn´t feel really well, when he sat next to Travis Stoll. The prankster was okay, but he didn´t spend much time with him. After all, most of the people in Camp still didn´t like him- of course.

 _An empty street, an empty house_

" So. Why did you wanted to talk to me, Roman?" Travis asked and looked at him, making Octavian feel uncomfortable.

 _A hole inside my heart_

" Uh...you´ve been dating Katie quite a while now...haven´t you?" He asked, moved uncomfortably.

 _I´m all alone_

" Yes, and I´d like to keep that, so, don´t think about making a move on her, Roman." Travis said, raised an eyebrow.

 _The rooms are getting smaller_

" No. But...I need advice from you. Dating advice." Octavian said, blushed a bit. " I´m...taking Rachel out...on a date...?" He stuttered.

 _I wonder how, I wonder why_

Travis gulped. " Rachel...Rachel Dare? Okay, funny one. No..you can´t be dating...woah, woah, WOAH WHAT!" Travis shouted out.

 _I wonder where they are_

" Sh!" Octavian hissed, " It´s a secret! We´re dating in secret! Gods, Travis, do you need to shout so loudly. Holy Iuno." He said, blushed even deeper.

 _The days we had_

" Uh...and you come to me for advice? Good Gods, I needed like about twelve years to even ask Katie out." He said, laughed a bit.

 _The songs we sang together_

" But at least you had a date. The only date I ever had was with Drew, and it was horribly. So, I need your help, Travis. What should I do?" I asked, bit my lips, because, Holy Hera, why on earth was I even here?

 _(Oh yeah)_

Because I wanted my date with Rachel to be perfect, of course. I just needed to think her name and my whole belly filled with butterflies, so many butterflies it nearly let me throw up. Rachel...

 _And, oh, my love_

" How to date a hot girl, such as Katie or Rachel. A guide by Travis Stoll. Step One: Whatever you do, don´t throw her into the Camp Lake. Just don´t, okay? Step two: If you throw her into the Camp Lake anyways, run." He said, chuckled.

 _I´m holding on forever_

Octavian let out a little laugh. " Okay...But, I don´t really know about Rachel yet...what if I mess everything up, Travis?" He asked, biting his lip.

 _Reaching for a love that seems so far_

" You won´t. And do you wan´t to know why I know that? Before I started dating Katie, I was so nervous. And now, we´re a couple. Yay."

 _So I say a little prayer_

" But...I´m.. I´m just scared. But thank you for your advice, Travis" Octavian said, stood up. " See you around"

 _And hope my dreams will take me there_

He started wandering around the Camp, when all of sudden he heard steps behind him, making him turn around.

 _Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love_

" Why are you following me?" He asked, annoyed, only to see a streak of cinnamon coloured hair and feeling something pressed against his throat.

 _Over seas from coast to coast_

" Hello Octavian" A high voice muttered in his ear " Rachel should have been more careful before making Leo hate me"

 _To find the place I love the most_

" What.." He gulped, coughed, but the thing only pressed tighter against his troat, " What...?"

 _Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love_

" It´s all her fault, she made Leo fall in love with Echo. So, I thought that if you disappeared, it would hurt her the most." Calypso said, laughed a bit into his ear.

 _I try to read, I go to work_

" But-" He stuttered, and then, all of sudden, his head felt numb and his whole world went black, leaving only one thought back in his head.

" I have a date tomorrow" He thought.

 _I'm laughing with my friends_

 _But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking, oh, no._

 _I wonder how, I wonder why,_

 _I wonder where they are_

 _The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh, yeah._

 _And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

 _Reaching for the love that seems so far_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _So I say a little prayer_

 _And hope my dreams will take me there_

 _Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love._

 _Over seas from coast to coast_

 _To find the place I love the most_

 _Where the fields are green to see you once again,_

 _To hold you in my arms,_

 _To promise you my love,_

 _To tell you from the heart,_

 _You're all I'm thinking of._

 _Reaching for the love that seems so far_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _So I say a little prayer_

 _And hope my dreams will take me there_

 _Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love._

 _Over seas from coast to coast_

 _To find the place I love the most_

 _Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Say a little prayer (my sweet love)_

 _Dreams will take me there_

 _Where the skies are blue (woah, yeah) to see you once again, my love. (oh, my love)_

 _Over seas from coast to coast_

 _To find the place I love the most_

 _Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love._

 **Soo...what do you think Calypso is going to do?**

 **Anyways, someone asked me why I hate Calypso...**

 **I just really, really do. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, leave a review.**

 **LadyHazellyn**

 **P.S. The song used in this chapter is My love by westlife :)**


	13. I need your love

**Oh my gods!**

 **I am so sorry I didn´t post this sooo long, but I was in Australia, had several Panic attacks and started watching Supernatural, so...**

 **Anyway, have fun with Chapter 13!**

It was dark when Octavian woke up. Dark and it smelled like cinnamon. He didn´t like cinnamon, because it remembered him of something...

 _I need your love_

A image flashed before his eyes: A beautiful pair of eyes, deep and intelligent and perfect. They looked like they were from the face of a perfect girl.

 _I need your time_

The smell again, and a light flush of blonde hair.

He shrieked back, not knowing where he was, not knowing what he did there.

 _When everything´s wrong_

He looked around, his head aching when an other image flashed before his eyes.

He, himself in a deep embrace with a girl, a beautiful girl. The girl with the perfect eyes.

 _You make it right_

Who was this girl?, He thought, How do I know her?

It was weird, since he almost never talked to any girl, except for that one...

 _I feel so high_

All of sudden, a high, almost annoyingly high, voice crashed through the darkness.

" Octavian!", the voice echoed through the room-, again, and again- " Octavian"

 _I come alive_

He looked around as a girl, a truly beautiful girl stepped into the light.

She had big, caramel eyes; beautiful blonde and brown hair; wore a amazing white dress and had an incredible smile.

He backed away as his head started aching, telling him this girl was evil.

 _I need to be free with you tonight_

"...Now, look at you" Another girl, suddenly appearing behind the blonde one said. She had the eyes, the eyes he saw before his eyes, the green, sparkling ones.

" Now look at you, all beaten up. Well, I can´t help you. Look how you get to beat Calypso here."

 _I need your love_

The girl was gone. Just disappeared, while the blonde one- Calypso?- still stood there, smiling. It seemed like she didn´t notice the other girl.

 _I need your love_

" Well, how are you today, my dear? You slept very long, and you wouldn´t stop talking" Her voice got a dangerous tone, and Octavian frowned. What,...

 _I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_

"Where´s she?" He asked, and the name of the girl appeared in his head. " Where am I? Where is Rachel?" He asked.

 _I know you´re there but I can´t see you anymore_

" Oh, you don´t need Rachel any longer here, Octavian" Calypso said, smiling. " Also, did I mention I always had a thing for blonde, mighty roman boys, who are so smart and great as you are?" She said, leaning down to him.

 _And that´s the reason you´re in the dark_

" Go away, Calypso" He said, looking up into her face. " I´ll ask again. Where´s my girl? Where is Rachel?"

 _I´ve been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

" You don´t need her, Tavian" She whispered " You have me now, and I guess i´m a far more better kiss than Rachel could have ever been, so...just forget her, my angel, will you?" She asked and smiled at Octavian.

 _I feel so helpless here_

He shrieked back, his eyes meeting Calypso´s. " But you´re not her. You´re not and never will be her. And I´m in love with Rachel" He said, slowly, his voice becoming louder with every word he said. " I am in love with Rach-"

 _Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

That was, when Calypso leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own and Octavian lost it. He couldn´t scream, he could not cry, he couldn´t do anything.

Calypso tasted like strawberries and cinnamon.

 _Tell me, do you feel the same?_

It was nothing like kissing Rachel, nothing he ever felt like while kissing Rachel felt like that, it didn´t taste like peppers and the taste of pomegranate.

He liked pomegranate.

 _Hold me in your arms again_

Finally, Calypso let go of him, smiling sweetly, but he nearly threw up.

He was going to miss his date with Rachel, maybe he already missed it, because of this stupid girl right in front of him.

He wanted to cry.

Rachel.

 _I need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _You make it right_

 _I feel so high_

 _I come alive_

 _I need to be free with you tonight_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?_

 _I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_

 _What I mean to you, do I belong?_

 _I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_

 _And I feel so helpless here_

 _Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

 _Tell me, do you feel the same_

 _Hold me in your arms again_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _You make it right_

 _I feel so high_

 _I come alive_

 _I need to be free with you tonight_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _All the years_

 _All the times_

 _You have never been to blame_

 _And now my eyes are open_

 _And now my heart is closing_

 _And all the tears_

 _All the lies_

 _All the waste_

 _I've been trying to make it change_

 _And now my eyes are open_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _You make it right_

 _I feel so high_

 _I come alive_

 _I need to be free_

 **So, that´s it for today!**

 **Make sure you follow me on tumblr, IG and Deviantart!**

 **CHERIOOOOO**


	14. if I die Young

**Well, it´s obvious as hell that I´m back with another chapter, losers.**

 **Get in and look at that amazing Chapter 14.**

 **Anyways, how many more chapters do you want of this? And what should I write next?(I have quite a bit JohnLock, TeenDestiel or teenJohnLock at home *wiggles eyebrows*)**

"Twenty minutes" Rachel said, looking into her mirror and at her friend. " Oh, Hazel, I´m going to have a date with Octavian! In twenty minutes!" She repeated, a big, quirky grin appeared on her face.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

" I know! Are you excited?" Hazel asked, her hairbrush sliding through Rachel´s thick, red hair, before she started braiding it.

Rachel nodded. She was excited, alone the thought of kissing Octavian again made her stomach flutter and her eyes shine.

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

Hazel laughed, and Rachel, as nervous as she was, laughed along. Katie came out of her wardrobe, carrying a light blue top and jeans shorts and throwing them onto Rachel´s bed.

" You´re going to wear that"

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

Rachel looked at her two friends. " You two are great. Great. I love you, Hazel, Katie. I love you two so much" She exclaimed, threw her arms around her best friends and pulled them into a hug, receiving a: " Rachel your make up!"

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

She just laughed, and Hazel and Katie laughed along.

And then she had to leave, had to go to the pavillon where she would meet Octavian.

Rachel was twenty minutes early.

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I´ll shine down on my mother_

Twenty minutes early, that was a bit weird, but she just was so excited and happy and she was wondering if Octavian, if he kissed her again, what would he do? They weren´t allowed to sleep with each other, but she hoped that they would kiss over and over.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

 _She´ll know I´m safe with you when she stands under my colours_

Fifteen minutes until she would be on her first official date and maybe he would ask her to be his girlfriend then.

It all would become perfect in fifteen minutes.

 _Oh, and life ain´t always what you think it ought to be, no_

 _Ain´t even gray, but she buries her baby_

Octavian didn´t show up to the date.

Rachel sat there for over one hour, at first excited, then disappointed.

Now she was crying, Echo sittig next to her.

She couldn´t face Katie or Hazel, not the two of them together, she just wanted to sit next to someone and cry forever.

 _The sharp knife, of a short life_

 _Well, I´ve had just enough time_

"Why would he do something so mean, Echo?" she sobbed, felt Echo patting her back and murmuring something about how she was going to kill Octavian. Rachel was happy that Echo could talk normal now that the spell was broken.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

" I sat there for almost an hour, expecting him to show up, before I noticed that stupid note. 'I´m sorry, but you´re not my type, Greaca'. He just wrote a effing letter and went to god knows where. I´m so mad, I would scream if I weren´t occupied with crying." She said and felt Echo hugging her.

" If you want to, I´ll talk to him" She said, her strong accent, Echo had an australian accent for some reason, coming through.

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

" You don´t...you don´t have to, though. Please not...I...just...I just never want to speak about, with or near of Octavian. He...he made me believe...he...l-" Rachel stopped, her head aching, her heart racing at the sheer memory of Octavian telling her he loves her.

and it was all just a big lie.

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

" Drew said she saw him sneaking out with Calypso before" Leo, who was with Echo before Rachel came in crying, said. " Oh my gods, Rachel, I am so sorry." He whispered, kneeled down beside her.

 _Carry me away with the words of a love song._

With Echo and Leo next to her, she broke down, this time for real.

She was disturbed, messed up and in love.

She was no longer who the Oracle should have been.

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Well, I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

 _I've never known the loving of a man_

 _But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

 _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Well, I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, suit and I'll wear my pearls_

 _What I never did is done_

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

 _Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The ballad of a dove_

 _Go with peace and love_

 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

 _Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Well, I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, suit_

 _And I'll wear my pearls_

 **Well, you know why Octavian didn´t show up, don´t you?**

 **Anyways, leave a review, answer my questions and hope for a Rachel/Octavian reunion as well as the Rachel/Calypso Fight I´m hoping to write soon.**

 ***awkward wink* Ciaoooo**


	15. Shattered

**It´s time for Chapter 15!**

 **Also, first things first. *wiggles eyebrows***

 **I love you, have a great day, follow my tumblr *cough cough***

 **Second: Enjoy Chapter 15, and the song I picked this time. Also, what should I write next?**

Calypso appeared only a few times per day, then she brought him food and they made out for a couple of minutes before she disappeared back into wherever the hell she was going. Octavian didn´t care.

 _Yesterday I died, tomorrow´s bleeding_

He did barely speak this time, all he could think of was his beautiful, perfect, gorgeous greek girl, his Greaca. He missed Rachel, missed seeing her, missed her smiling at him. He could not cope with the thought that maybe she hated him now for not appearing at their date.

 _Fall into your sunlight_

Because, what if she did? He dated Drew, a couple of weeks, he wasn´t even dating Rachel, but he felt something weird whenever he looked at her, and though he already told her, he just...he loved her.

 _The future´s open wide beyond believing_

What would be if Calypso would let him go, right now, and he wasn´t to late to save everything with Rachel? What if he could still tell her he loved her, if he could still tell her the four words he wanted to say so desperately?

 _To know why hope dies_

" I love you, Rachel" He murmured, over and over again, until, eventually, he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, he saw her, but this time it was different, because it wasn´t Calypso standing right in front of him, not alone.

" I don´t need you any longer" She said, her voice angry and nothing from the sweetness of the last few days was there.

 _And loosing what was found, a world so hollow_

" What...does that mean you will let me go?" He asked, looked up. Behind Calypso, there was Jake Manson, from the Hephaistos Cabin.

" Does that mean i can go now?"

 _Suspended in a compromise_

Calypso laughed, threw her head back and laughed. " Of course...not. I will not let you wander around and tell people what I have done to you" She sighed bored and smiled at Jake next. " Jake, you can finish this one. After that, bring him to the Camp again. Make sure he really is dead." Calypso said and smiled at Octavian a least time.

 _But the silence of this sound is soon to follow_

" You know, you and Rachel would have made a cute couple" She said, then walked out.

Octavians brain stopped working. She was going to get him killed, he was going to die.

 _Somehow, sundown_

" Jake, please. I know we don´t get along well, but, please, don´t kill me. Please, I love a girl and I don´t want to die and-"

And his whole body goes numb when Jake hits him.

 _And finding answers is forgetting all of the questions we call home_

 _Passing the graves of the unknown_

Wet grass.

This is the first thing he smells, laying face down next to Thalia´s pine, his head aching and the smell of wet grass in his nose.

Did it rain on him? He is completely soaked, but he isn´t sure where the moistness of his clothes comes from.

 _As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

Shouldn´t he be dead? Jake should have killed him, shouldn´t he?

Why was he still alive? And why did his head hurt so much?

He couldn´t move.

 _Illusions of the sunlight_

And then, it started raining for real, and it became dark, and he just knew that if nobody would come along pretty soon he would die for good.

This is when he heard sobbing, female sobbing and a muffled voice.

 _a reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

At first he just saw a green coat, light green with dark spots from the rain.

Then he saw long, blonde hair.

And then, he heard a voice.

 _With love gone for so long_

" Percy! Get Chiron, get Rachel! It´s Octavian!"

The voice of Annabeth Chase.

 _And this day's ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

 _Knowing that faith is all I hold_

When he woke up again, his head ached, still, but he was laying in a comfortable bed, inside the Camp Half Blood Infarmy, and there was his half-brother, Will, checking his medicins.

" Oh, nice to see you´re awake, Octavian. Rachel was so scared, and she like sat her all the time and cried and stuff. You have to tell Chiron what happened to you, but first you need- oh, and look, there´s Rachel again" Will said, his quirky personality crashing over Octavian like a thunderstorm.

 _And I´ve lost who I am, and I`can´t understand_

He turned to the door.

 _Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love_

A pair of green eyes, the pair of perfect green eyes, staring at him- the eyes he dreamt of.

 _Without, love gone wrong: lifeless words carry on_

Wild, curly red hair, messy, maybe she didn´t brush it? He couldn´t care less.

 _But I know, all I know, is that the end´s beginning_

He opened his mouth to say her name.

 _Who I am, from the start, take me home, to my heart_

Her eyes filled with tears as he searched for his voice, he wanted her name to be the first thing he would say. How lang had he been sleeping? She was so pretty, all his thoughts were going crazy.

 _Let me go, and I will run_

He took a deep breath, his eyes still resting on hers, he couldn´t help but appreciate every single thing about her.

 _I will not be silent_

Breathing in

 _All this time, spent in vain_

Breathing out

 _Wasted years, wasted gain_

" Octavian?"

 _All is lost, hope remains_

" Hello, Rachel"

 _And this war´s not over_

 _There's a light, there's the sun_

 _Taking all shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong_

 _And his love will conquer all_

 _And I've lost who I am, (I'm waiting) and I can't understand (And fading)_

 _Why my heart is so broken, (And holding) rejecting your love (Love)_

 _Without, (Onto these tears) love gone wrong_

 _Lifeless words, carry on (I'm crying)_

 _But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning (I'm dying tonight)_

 _Who I am, from the start, (I'm waiting)_

 _Take me home, to my heart (And fading)_

 _Let me go, and I will run (And holding)_

 _I will not be silent (silent)_

 _All this time, (Onto these tears) spent in vain_

 _Wasted years, wasted gain (I am crying)_

 _All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over (I'm dying tonight)_

 _There's a light, there's the sun (I'm waiting...)_

 _Taking all shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong (I am waiting...)_

 _And his love will conquer all_

 _Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Fall into your sunlight_

 **OKAY.**

 **So, this was way longer than I intended it to be, but I love this song so much and thought, since 15 is my favourite number (it´s the day I first met my best friend who is now my boyfriend but nevermind) I should write it special.**

 **Way to much description in here, but I don´t care.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

 **-Hazellyn**


	16. Miss missing you

**Omfg, I can´t believe all the reviews I got about the last chapter!**

 **I have a bit of advertising to do: Please all read "Twist and shout" by Gabriel and Stand by me, it´s the best fanfiction ever written.**

 **It´s on Archiveofourown, or ao3**

 **Enjoy Chapter 16, feat. Miss missing you by Fall Out Boy**

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw him, being awake, listening to Will.

How long had he been awake? Had he asked where she was?

 _Don´t panic_

All of sudden she wanted to turn around, run away and never think about Octavian ever again.

He dumped her, she remembered everything about getting dumped and how bad she felt, but when Percy came to her, saying that Octavian was hurt...

She just sat there, waiting for him to wake up.

 _no, not yet_

And there he was now, and before she could stop herself, she started talking, her voice sounding all muffled and dry and horrible.

" Octavian" She said, nearly drowning inside his pale blue eyes, god, she missed these perfect blue eyes.

 _I know I´m the one you want to forget_

" Hello, Rachel" She heard his voice, dear gods, his voice.

She missed this husky, teasing tone of his voice whenever he talked to her, she missed the warm and the small tingling she got whenever he started talking.

Gods, she missed him so much.

 _Cue all the love to leave my heart_

A small smile appeared on her face, and she took a step closer to him, remembered just now that she was all sticky and ugly today, her hair not even brushed, her clothes full of colours and dirt and sweat, her face full of drained tears. She looked hilarious.

" You look so beautiful, Rachel"

 _It´s time for me to fall apart_

Octavian, not even fully awake, spoke again. " You look beautiful, Rachel. I really am glad to see you again" He said, and Rachel started blushing, shot a glance to Will Solace, who started walking out, grinning at her. She just sighed, before looking at Octavian again.

" Where have you been?" She asked, the pain of having him here again, rushing through her chest.

 _Now you´re gone_

While he had been missing, her whole body felt numb, and right now she felt so alive she thought she would explode sooner or later, if she stepped to close to him.

" Calypso kidnapped me" He said, his hand reaching out for her. "Come here" He said, taking her hand.

 _But I´ll be okay_

She took a deep breath, sitting down next to him, stroking over his hair with her free hand. " How do you feel?"

" Better, now that you are here..." He said, and she couldn´t help but smile a little bit.

 _You hot whiskey eyes_

She turned her head to him again, her thumb sliding over his cheek, she smiled a bit shy and sighed. " i couldn´t believe when you didn´t show up to our..date" She said, her voice trembling a bit, "I wanted to kill you" She added, and Octavian let out a silent laugh.

" I understand"

 _Have fanned the flames_

She laughed as well, biting her lip, she couldn´t help it, she was still mad at him, so mad.

None of this was Octavians´ fault, but she just...she couldn´t help herself.

 _Maybe I´ll burn a little brighter tonight_

 _Let the fire breath me back to life_

His hands were shaking when Octavian left the Infarmy three days later.

He didn´t tell Rachel, because he wanted to surprise her, wanted her to be all shocked when he would just pop into the cave, making her smile.

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_

It was afternoon, and he thought that maybe, since today would be a firework in Camp, he could take her out.

Silently, he openend the door to the cave.

 _I miss missing you now and then_

" Rachel?" He called, and got back a " Yes...who´s there?" from her room, sounding all muffled.

He smirked a bit, pushing the door open, because there she was, his perfect, beautiful girl, the hair in a messy braid, painting something onto her wall, her eyes not yet seeing him- good.

 _Chlorine kissed summer skin_

" It´s me, Rachel- Octavian" He said, and watched as her whole body tensed up, turning around to her and her eyes widened, straring at him in disbelieve.

" You...But? I thought...Oh, I´m so glad to see you!" She said, hugging him. He hugged back, almost desperately.

 _I miss missing you now and then_

He pulled away a little bit, looking into her face, wild green eyes, dozens of freckles, few strains of red hair- I´m lucky, he thought, so lucky to love this girl.

" I´m glad to see you, too. Chiron already told me that you haven´t found-" He started, but broke off when Rachel kissed him.

 _Sometimes before it gets better_

She tasted like rain, like wind at the sea, but there also was this other taste, this unique Rachel taste...when he kissed Drew, there hadn´t been this feeling, that kissing Rachel gave him, there hadn´t be this warmth in his stomach...

 _The darkness gets bigger_

Her eyelashes tickled his cheek, and when he deepened the kiss, he could feel a small gasp coming from her, maybe that wasn´t what she had been expecting, maybe he just messed up everything again, but it felt to good to pull away.

 _The person that you´d take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

 _Oh, we´re fading fast_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

Rachel knew that what she was doing here, that she was pressing herself closer to Octavian, that she wanted to be kissed by him forever; she knew that this wasn´t right, but she also felt that she would die if the kiss ended to soon. But what was to soon?

 _Making eyes at this husk around my heart_

Finally, when they pulled away for good, Octavian pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, he was so close to her face.

" Will you consider about being my girlfriend, maybe?" He whispered, and she could feel his breath against her face, making her blush.

 _I see through you when we´re sitting in the dark_

She stared up at him, seeing all the hope and the sadness that had passed the two of them, seeing that maybe, when she would cancel as an oracle one day, that maybe they could have a future then...together. She saw her future in his eyes.

 _So give me your filth_

" I would love to." She said, and a smile appeared on his face again.

And for one moment, she was happy.

 _Make it rough_

 _Let me let me trash your love_

 _I will sing to you every day_

 _If it will take away the pain_

 _Oh and I've heard you got it, got it so bad_

 _'Cause I am the best you'll never have_

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Chlorine kissed summer skin_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Sometimes before it gets better_

 _The darkness gets bigger_

 _The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

 _Oh_

 _We're fading fast_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Oh_

 _Now and then_

 _Now and then_

 _Now and then_

 **So...**

 **I think that this is kinda like the end, already?**

 **Don´t know yet, though...?**

 **But it feels like the end.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **One last time.**

 **-Hazellyn**


	17. Epilogue or The Rose

**This is for all of you. For you, if you just started reading, or if you´re here again.**

 **This is for you.**

 **I love all of you.**

 **E voilá, the Epilogue**

She heard Katie giggling behind her, Hazel as well.

" Do I look that hilarious?" Twenty-four year old Rachel Dare asked, turning around.

She was wearing a light green dress, which made her look taller, leaner, prettier.

" No! You look absolutely...wow!" Echo said, a smile on her face, throwing the cinnamon coloured hair out of her face. " You look great, Rachel." She said again, smiling at her friend.

 _Some say love, it´s a river_

Rachel smiled at her.

The cinnamon hair always reminded her of another nymph, throwing her back three years, when she had been seventeen and Calypso, Queen of Ogigya nearly killed her boyfriend. The next week or something, Calypso had to leave the Camp that had been Rachels home for so long-still was in the summer- and she never returned. Last month, she married Jake Manson.

 _That drowns the tender reed_

It made her smille now, because Calypso didn´t nearly kill her boyfriend. He was alive and well.

 _Some say love, it´s a razor_

Hell; Octavian even agreed on not sleeping with her because he didn´t want her to loose the ability to be the Oracle. Gods, she loved this boy, not even after those nearly seven years.

 _That leaves your soul to bleed_

" Thank you, Echo? How´s the baby?" She asked and Echo looked down at her stomach, which was still flat, but not for long. Echo was pregnant, expecting a baby.

" Good. Geez, Leo is more excited than I am." She said, smiling at the thought.

All of sudden, Katie, once Katie Gardener, now Katie Stoll, married to Travis Stoll, interrupted them.

" Rachel, it´s time. Octavian´s standing outside!"

 _Some say love, it´s a hunger_

She nearly hyperventilated, mainly because, damnit, she was still so in love with him.

" You look lovely" He said, wearing a plaid shirt and dark jeans.

" Where are you taking me?" She asked, since he made a huge secret about it the last few days. She was excited.

 _An endless aching need_

" You´ll see, Rachel. You´ll see." He said.

 _I say love, it´s a flower_

 _And you, it´s only seed_

" Can I open my eyes again?" She asked, but Octavian shook his head. He wouldn´t ruin it, not this time. This was the beginning, and he would not even dare doing something that could ruin it.

 _It´s the heart afraid of breaking_

" Not yet" He said, smiling a bit, walking her, carefully, to the pavillon on the beach where, seven years ago, they would have had their first date, if it wouldn´t have been for Calypso.

 _that never learns to dance_

" You can look now" He said, smiling at her from the side when she opened her eyes and a small gasp escaped from the lips he kissed a lot these seven years.

 _it´s the dream afraid of waking_

" It´s beautiful, Octavian" She said, smiling as well, and turning to him, her perfect eyes sparkling with joy. " It´s so beautiful" She repeated and he pulled her close to him, grabbing her waist.

 _That never takes the chance_

" Not as beautiful as you" He whispered, kissing her quickly, his stomach turning and twisting. This is love, he thought.

She blushed, sat down on the bench and he sat down across from her, he organized a picknick, with what he planned a romantic sundown.

 _It´s the one who won´t be taking_

Unfortunately, shortly after they finished, it started raining, and they ran into the Camp woods, and they were all wet and dirty.

He sighed. It was planned to be perfect, just this one evening.

 _Who cannot seem to give_

He was angry, but then Rachel started laughing, for whatsoever reason he didn´t know-

" Why are you laughing?" He asked, colder and sharper than intended, but Rachel didn´t even seem to notice.

 _And the soul, afraid of dying_

" I laugh, because this whole evening...this whole evening is jsut so perfect. And with the rain, it´s even better. I love rain, you remember? It´s almost as if you have planned it to be raining." She said and hugged him.

Surprised, he hugged back. Maybe it wasn´t to late?

 _that never learns to live_

He smiled into her hair, then letting go.

 _When the night has been too lonely_

 _And the road has been too long_

She looked up at him, wondering why he had let go all of sudden.

" Is everything okay?" She asked, smiling a bit worried.

 _And you think that love is only_

She wanted to ask something, but cut off when Octavian sunk down to one knee, she forgot everything else

 _for the lucky and the strong_

" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am no Romeo, okay? But I´m in love with you, I love you. Rachel, will you marry me?"

 _Just remember in the winter_

 _Far beneath the bitter snows_

 _Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

 _In the spring becomes the rose_

Silence.

Then:

" Yes."

And she just knew, that this was how it was supposed to be.

This was her now, the real she.

She was in love, she was gonna get married, she was herself.

And this was excactly how she thought the Oracle should be.

She was happy.

 **The end.**

 **A story written by LadyHazellyn**

 **None of these Characters are mine.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **-Hazellyn**


End file.
